Twisted New Moon: The Play
by Rendezvous09
Summary: Just as it sounds. It's written in play version. Bella leaves Edward this time, and when you put Taylor Lautner and Jacob Black together things are gonna get crazy! Emmett/Bella


Bella: "Hi Ed." It was my new nickname for Edward, I could tell he was mad because his face was really red…

Edward: "Honey I told you to stop calling me that in public…"

Bella: "I'm sorry but we're not really in public we're at your house…"

Edward: "My family is here what are they chop-liver?"

Carlisle: "Stop fighting you two it's Bella's birthday you're supposed to be happy and Edward she can call you what ever she wants to."

Edward: "Okay but can we get on with her birthday I have a special surprise for her. But Jasper, she can only open it with me around."

Bella: "That's nice Edward but stop being so pushy."

Alice: "Open my present first it's from me and Jasper."

Bella: "Okay but if this is a prank Jasper you're dead." I tried opening it but you know how Jasper uses tape he probably used at least three tape holders worth of tape but at that moment I got cut…couldn't help himself so he ran after me…

Edward: "Get back Bella!"

Bella: But I wasn't fast enough so he threw me. Then he threw Jasper away from me, and then looked back at me, but I was already on my way to the door. I was so scared I got lost and found myself in Emmett and Rosalie's room. I heard steps coming so I hid in the closet. After they left I got out of the closet and went downstairs Edward was standing there with Jasper, so I ran as fast as I could and got the car keys. I was headed to Edward's car and locked myself in there, and they surrounded me; I was scared. But I turned on the car and took off. When I got home they were there I was scared but I turned the car off and got out of it and gave the keys to Edward…

Edward: "Bella get back in the car and we can talk."

Bella: "No! I don't need to because we have nothing to talk about!"

Edward: "I'm sorry…"

Bella: "You know what Edward I can protect myself I don't need you. We're done so get out of here I have better friends to hang out with!"

Edward: "But…But…But!"

Bella: "No buts Edward we're done! Oh and don't think your going to win me back because your not!"

I watched him leave for a second I had to wonder if I made the right choice...

Charlie: "What was all that screaming?"

Bella: "I broke up with Edward."

Charlie: "Oh I'm sorry honey."

Bella: "Oh that's okay I was planning to brake up with him anyway."

Charlie: "What did he do to you anyway?"

Bella: "I would tell you, but you would never believe me…"

Charlie: "Well…you're probably right… I have to go, another person got killed. They said it looked like a animal kill probably the same one that killed the security guard."

Bella: "Okay. I probably won't be here tonight I'm going to see a movie."

Charlie: "With who?"

Bella: "With this guy that's in some of my classes."

Charlie: "Why don't you ask someone else to go with you?"

Bella: "I was going to."

Charlie: "Okay well I better go..."

Bella: I went to Jacob's shack and asked to go to the movie with me because I didn't want to go see it by myself with the boy in my classes.

Jacob: "Why don't you ask Edward to go?"

Bella: "Who is Edward?" I was trying not to remember him.

Jacob: "You know went out with him?"

Bella: "Would you shut it already about Edweirdo?! I broke up with him a long time ago! Gosh where have you been?

Jacob: "Oh I'm sorry Bella what did you want?"

Bella: "Do you want to go to a movie with me and a boy in my class?"

Jacob: "Which boy?"

Bella: "His name is Taylor."

Jacob: "What is his last name?"

Bella: "Lautner…"

Jacob: "Bella his last name is not Lautner."

Bella: "What is it then?"

Jacob: "Black…He is my twin…I hate him because he looks like me and looks buffer but he's not stronger!"

Bella: "WHAT!!!!!!!! AHHHAHHHAHHH!!!" There are two of them and I have to date them both…(faint)

Edward: "Wake up Bella! Wake up Bell!

Bella: I woke up and punched him in the face and ran like the wind but Jacob caught up with me, and by that time Edward had caught up with me too! Jacob grabbed my hand and we ran to the ER. Guess who fixed my hand? The one and only Carlisle.

Carlisle: "What happened Bella?"

Bella: "I punched your son in the face…"

Carlisle: "What!!! Do you know what happens to people who punch Edward?! He stalks them!"

Bella: "He already does that to me..."

Carlisle: "Oh…Well... Your okay then." At that time Edward walked in he was mad, angry, or furious, I couldn't tell. I hid under the hospital bed. Luckily Carlisle didn't tell him where I was. He smelled me though so he found me but Carlisle grabbed him before he got me.

Bella: "Carlisle what about my hand?"

Carlisle: "I will be right back..."

Bella: My hand was turning black and blue. I was dizzy I fell on the floor and hit my head and knocked myself out…

The next thing I knew I had spent 6 hours at the ER my hand was wrapped…Carlisle was standing next to me.

Carlisle: "You okay?"

Bella: "Ya I'm fine. Can I go home now?"

Carlisle: "Yes you can. Emmett is going to take you home."

Bella: "What about Edward?"

Carlisle: "That is why I am having Emmett take you to our house. You won't go to your house because he will find you there."

Bella: "Okay."

Emmett: "Hey Bella let's go!"

Bella: "Why didn't Rosalie come?"

Emmett: "We got a divorce…"

Bella: "Oh sorry…You know I like you I wouldn't mind going out with you either…" At that time I was wondering if he wanted to go out with me.

Emmett: "Okay you want to go out with me?"

Bella: "Sure!"

Emmett: "Well do you want to watch me fight Edward if I beat him? Which I probably will. I will end up fighting Jacob..."

Bella: "I'd love to but make sure I'm safe from Edward."

Emmett: "No problem not hard let's just say Edward has the weird power and me I have two great powers they are the power of handsomeness and the power of strength."

~*FOUR HOURS LATER*~

Bella: Me and my best friend Alice watched Edward and Emmett fight but that was useless because Edward was down in three seconds. But when Jacob fought Emmett, than that was a close one but Emmett won.

After that night emmet took me out to supper and we went to see a movie all week I hung out with Emmett.

After 7 years sense we were dating Jacob came after me but by that day I asked Emmett if he could turn me into a vampire he did not answer. On the way home he stopped in the middle of the road and got out of the car, and I got out and asked him again but he told me I had to marry him before he turned me into a vampire. He had to tell me about the pack and tell me that no one in his family could bight a human. After that I couldn't answer.

TO BE CONTINUED!!


End file.
